


Happy Birthday, Wanna Fuck?

by mortysmithh



Series: Rick and Morty porn [10]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Hickies, LoTS OF TH EM, M/M, Rough Sex, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortysmithh/pseuds/mortysmithh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Morty's birthday and they have unplanned sex but boy diggity is it good </p><p>This took so long riP<br/>Requested by would-you-accompany-me-in-a-fall on Tumblr, first time sex that wasn't planned!!<br/>I hope I did your idea justice, and once again I'm so sorry it took forever ;w;;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Wanna Fuck?

The night before his 16th birthday, he stays up until around 2 in the morning, absolutely excited for the next day. Not so much for the presents, and not even for the little party that his parents throw him every year, but for what Rick might have planned. He tries not to let his thoughts get too carried away, but his grandfather’s done the most amazing things for his birthdays, almost as if he’s been trying to make up for the years he hasn’t been around for Morty’s earlier birthdays.

He shakes himself out of that train of thought; no need to get sad for no reason, especially when his birthday’s tomorrow. And it’s with that last little spark of excitement that he yawns, licks his lips, and pulls his blankets up until they’re just up underneath his chin and he’s free to curl up underneath the fluffy mess.

His alarm clock doesn’t wake him up at 6:30 AM as it’s supposed to, and when he finally does wake up, three hours later, his hand reaches out to smack against the hard wood of his desk instead of the button on top of his clock as he’d expected. The dull thud and soft crack of his knuckles popping wakes him up immediately, and he winces as he cradles his probably-bruised hand. “O-Ouch! Jeez, wh-what th- where the hell’s m-my alarm clock…?” He mumbles to himself, absentmindedly rubbing at it before he shrugs and walks downstairs, yawning and stretching right as a hat’s put onto his messy, rumpled-up hair and he gets a big hug from his mom.

He squeaks in breathless surprise, cheeks going red as he giggles and hugs her back.

“Happy 16th birthday, Morty! We decided, hey, since the school’s used to you skipping school so much anyways, you can stay home. It’s a Friday anyhow, right?” Beth gives him a huge smile, Jerry looking slightly uncomfortable with Morty staying home, but he gives Morty two thumbs up and a light grin when he looks over.

Rick walks over once Morty manages to peel himself away from Beth’s kisses and affectionate-but-rib-crushing hug. He punches Morty’s upper arm lightly, chuckling and pulling him in for a noogie. He smells slightly of vodka, and the ever-present scent of Old Spice (he claims to never use cologne because it’s ‘for stuck-up dipshits that want to smell like chemicals’, but Morty thinks he just wants to seem ‘bad’), but he doesn’t seem nearly as drunk as he usually is. “Hap- h-happy one year closer to dying, MoURGHty,” he says with a wink and a sip from the bottle of wine in his hand. “We’re- w-we’re gonna, we got big plans tonight, Morty, l-look, look forwards to it,” and that’s all he can get in before Morty’s dragged over to the table to have Happy Birthday sung to him, then to open his presents.

He has a lot of fun, and it lasts several hours. Morty’s cheeks hurt from giggling and smiling so much, and by the time Rick can get the two of them alone, it’s already 10 o’clock at night. Just in time for the latest Ballfondlers movie, and it’s with an excited little chirp that Morty gathers up all of the junk food he can find, along with some beers and sodas, before dumping them onto the living room coffee table. “H-Here you go, Rick! S-So, are- a-are we gonna just, m-marathon movies all night, then?”

Rick grunts, takes a can of beer and chugs half of it down before letting out a belch that lasts longer than should be humanly possible, laughing and nodding as he pats the seat next to him on the couch. “Yeahhhh Morty! A-And, guess what I invented for tonight?” He points over at a little antenna up on top of the cable box, almost looking similar to an Ethernet cable. A green light blinks on it occasionally, and if he concentrates hard enough, he can see a wave of very faint light pulsing out from the antenna whenever it blinks. “SoURGH- sound control, baby! N-Now we can be as loud as we- a-as we fuckin’ wanna!” He then proceeds to belch again, this one much louder but shorter. He dramatically holds one hand up to his ear as if to listen for noise complaints, then grins as he hears nothing. “Full control! L-Living room’s _our_ domain, o-our realm tonight, Morty!”

As if to prove this, Rick abruptly lets out a loud yell, making the most obscene faces and noises as he pretends to jack himself off. Morty's cheeks go bright red and his senses go into temporary overdrive, ears twitching slightly as he listens for any signs of his parents or Summer waking up. When he only hears a soft snore rise up from Shnuffles in the corner, he lets out a loud laugh and a whoop of his own, grinning like an idiot as he flops onto the couch, laying down in a stretched-out fashion that takes up just about the entire couch.

Rick takes another pull from his beer before crushing the can and tossing it off to the side, tilting his brow at seeing Morty so blatantly kicking Rick off of the couch. “Oh M-Mortyyyy, how- h-how’re we gonna _fuck_ if you don't leave me any room, huh?”

Out of pure reflex, he blushes and curls up on the couch, almost seeming like a cat in the process of loafing. “O-Oh- Oh shut up, Rick, th-that isn't funny!” He huffs, sitting back upright and pulling his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around the tops of them as he gives Rick his most disapproving glare, which is highly amusing to Rick, considering how red Morty’s face still is.

He sits down next to his grandson, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leaning in to whisper, “Wh-Who th’ fuck says I’m- th-that I was kidding, huh?” But when he pulls back, all he does is give Morty a cheeky grin, followed by a gentle press of rough, alcohol-stained lips against Morty's ridiculously sweet ones. Morty sighs happily into the kiss, eyelids fluttering shut as he slowly uncurls and turns towards Rick so that he can wrap his arms around the taller.

Soon enough, he's practically in Rick’s lap, and after one more tug of thin but strong arms, he's comfortably seated on his grandfather’s thighs. Rick murmurs, mouth right next to Morty’s ear, “Y-Y’know, that- a-aliens don’t really fucking look like that, i-it’s- EUUURGH- it’s a bunch of bullshit, Morty, y-y-you know?”

Morty certainly isn’t expecting the gruff tones of his grandfather, but it seems a dam’s been broken and soon there’s a cascade of shouted insults at the television, each one a comment on how “G-Gore doesn’t fuckin’ look like that, Morty, look! I-It’s, the blood’s so fucking fake!” and “B-Bullets, bullets can’t, th-they don’t fuckin’- it’s not how that shit works, Morty!”, and despite his usual irritation at people interrupting movies, he can’t help but to burst out into a fit of giggles, cheeks turning red as he goes into full-out laughter at how annoyed Rick’s getting at the apparent inaccuracy of the shitty horror film he’s put into the CD player. “J-Jeez, Rick, you, y-you know, it’s, th-these aren’t gonna be perfect, d-didn’t you know that?” He turns just enough to give his grandfather a light smooch on the lips, still snickering softly. “B-But, alright, I’m learning from this all, s-somewhat!”

A shit-eating little grin curls over Rick’s lips at that, and he leans down, now almost uncomfortably close to Morty’s face as he drunkenly leers, “S-Somewhat, Morty? Come on, your, y-y-your old man, he knows a lot, trust me on this one dawg, I-I’m perfectly right, a-and you’re learning way more than you would i-in that stupid, stupidity trap called ‘school’, Mortyyyy,” he drawls out, pressing a sloppy kiss to the younger’s lips.

It catches him by surprise, a muffled yelp leaving him, but he melts into it soon enough, more than alright with the sudden change of atmosphere. More screams of terror boom out from the speakers, distracting Morty just long enough for Rick to wrestle his shirt off and start leaving messy hickies all over his grandson’s torso. “R-Rick-! Jeez, R-Rick, calm, c-c-calm down, we, w-we got plenty of time!” He stammers out, but all Rick does is shift them so now Morty’s on his back on the couch and Rick’s above him, straddling the teen as he smirks down at the younger.

“W-We got all the time in the world, yeah, a-and I’ve been fuckin’ _aching_ for some affection. Y-Your parents, they really, th-they suck at letting us have some alone time, you know that? ” 

 

"W-Well yeah, Rick, but i-it is my biRTHDAY-!" His voice pitches up at least two octaves, drawing a muffled laugh out of Rick, his mouth attached to the crook of Morty’s neck, but when he draws back, there’s a few speckles of blood and he realizes he may have bitten down just a little too hard.

He’s just about to start apologizing when a weak little whimper leaves Morty, followed by a roll of the kid’s hips, and there’s a much bigger bulge in the front of his pants than there was a few seconds ago. “Shit! S-Sorry about that, Morty, I, uh...I-I probably should’ve asked if you, y-you were really even, even into this, I-I’m sorry, Morty.” And he’s started getting off of Morty, scooting back, but he doesn’t make it far before Morty grabs the collar of his shirt and yanks him down for a kiss that bruises both of their mouths the instant their lips meet, because Morty’s grinding up harder and Rick’s finding that yes, his genius brain _is_ capable of short-circuiting.

When the kiss breaks after what seems like an eternity of sinful pleasure and wet tongues curling with each other, Morty looks up at Rick, cheeks flushed and looking absolutely debauched. “I-I, yes, Rick, I-I want it, n-n-now shut up and fuck me, _please_ ,” he whines out, hips bucking once more and drawing a low warning growl out of Rick.

“Y-Y-You sure you wanna, you wanna do this tonight, kid? W-We, didn’t you wanna wait more- wait ‘till you were older?” Despite the need in his voice, he’s doing everything he can to keep from doing something he doesn’t want Morty to regret later.

The flip in attitude from his grandfather has him groaning in desperation, back still arched as he (rather fruitlessly) grinds up against Rick. “Yes, yes, please, c-come on, Rick!” When he gets a still-hesitant and slightly vacant look from Rick in return, he huffs and reaches into one of the pockets in Rick’s labcoat, digging around until his fingers curl around a small bottle.

Pulling the lube out and motioning to Rick to get off of him for a moment, he yanks his pants down, his dick slapping him in the stomach from the force and causing him to grit his teeth for a moment at the friction that’s beckoning to him to just jerk off with Rick as they’ve always done in the past. “...w-wanna watch, or help?”

He’s not sure he’ll be able to control himself if Morty keeps up this sudden boost of sexual confidence, so it’s with wide eyes and red cheeks that he nods, quietly muttering, “I-I want- I wanna see you do it, this time.”

Morty pops the cap, squirts some lube onto two fingers, then reaches down, sinking one finger into himself with relative ease. He’s not ashamed to admit that he’s been practicing in the shower, getting much better at fingering himself, and after that one time he’d smuggled seeds, he found it wasn’t really such a bad feeling to have things up his ass. One might even say he’s grown addicted to it, in a sense. “L-Like what you see, Rick?” His voice has gotten more tremulous, shaking as he continues the strokes of his finger in and out of his ass. He adds a second finger, watching Rick’s face grow redder and redder in individual shades.

Rick seems to pop out of whatever frozen state he was in, a playful scowl creasing his brows and a smirk curling across drool-stained lips as he slaps away Morty’s hand and sinks three fingers into his absolutely irresistible grandson. “I-I don’t know,  _Morty,_  why don’t you tell me?” Not giving the shorter any time to respond, he bites down once more onto Morty’s wonderfully sensitive neck, leaving several angry, purpling hickies before moving downwards to latch onto each nipple, laving his tongue over the adorable little buds and paying special attention to the way Morty gasps and writhes at the feeling.

“Mmn, d-dirty little slut, you know, I-I have half a mind to just, n-not lube you up _at all_ before I fuck that cockiness right out of you, _Morty_ ,” he growls out against what must be the twentieth hickey he’s leaving on Morty’s collarbone. “Y-You were a little _too_ willing to put, t-to put on that show for me, huh?”

Gasping out soft cries that pitch up whenever Rick bites down too hard every now and then, he nods frantically, small tears gathering in his eyes as arousal floods his veins more and more with every word Rick speaks. “S-Stop, stop it, y-y-you’re embarrass, e-embarrassing me, don’t s-say those, th-those things!” He pants the words out, hips bucking and clenching down onto the calloused fingers inside of him with every movement.

And then there’s nothing inside of him, and he’s about to start whining when he feels the lube pried from his tightly-clenched fist. He watches with a dazed look in his eyes as Rick slathers himself in the lubrication generously, despite the threats from earlier that he’d go in dry, and when he feels the cool tip of Rick’s dick prodding at his ass, he wants to scream, beg for Rick to just fuck him already, and so he does. “R-Rick, come on, stop, d-don’t tease me!”

The shit-eating grin’s back on his face, and it’s with a low, drawn-out moan that he sinks halfway into Morty, pausing both to tease him and to make sure it wasn’t too much at once. Rick Sanchez is not exactly what’s known as ‘small’, both in human standards and alien standards, and he can _feel_ Morty’s walls struggling to stretch, muscles giving way to allow such a large intrusion.

And Morty’s begun writhing once more, looping his arms around Rick’s neck and pulling him in for another rough kiss, and someone’s lip must’ve split because now there’s the slightest hint of an irony tang, but neither minds it and Rick might even be enjoying it somewhat because he thrusts in the rest of the way, not bothering for more adjustment time before pulling back out most of the way then slamming back in, hard enough that Morty can feel himself shift up on the couch slightly and the top of his head bumps into the armrest.

Rick starts up a fast, brutal pace of fucking, practically slamming Morty’s head into the armrest with each thrust up until he wraps one arm around the back of the teenager’s shoulders, pulling him up for a barrage of messy, drool-filled kisses, breaking them only to breathe for a quick moment before once more smashing their mouths together.

He mutters dirty things, filthy things, once he takes a break from the aggressive kissing, leaning into Morty’s ear to growl out lust-laced words and things he plans to do to Morty and his ass in later fucks, and about how Morty’s sloppy hole is so wonderfully tight and hot, not loose at all, though he’d expected it from how slutty the kid had been acting earlier.

Soon enough, almost embarrassingly so, Morty finds himself getting closer and closer to climax, breaths hitching more and his cries getting higher and higher until it’s with a moan so high his voice cracks that he gasps out, “R-Rick, fuck, I’m, I-I’m gonna, I’m about to cum,” and Rick doesn’t think he’s heard anything hotter than the combination of Morty’s tone and the words he’s just spoken. He’s heard it dozens of times before, sure, and he’s moaned out the same words countless times, but for some reason, the fact that it’s _Morty_ makes him so much hotter, makes everything so much hotter, and he hadn’t been too close, but it shoves him towards the edge of cumming, and it’s with another harsh bite to Morty’s neck that he growls wordlessly.

It’s enough to drive Morty crazy, and with one last buck of his hips and a desperate shriek that his untouched dick spurts three thick ropes up his chest, one getting a few flecks up onto his chin. The sight below him, of Morty writhing and screaming out Rick’s name, covered in his own cum, it’s too hot too much, and he snaps his hips forwards once more before going in as deep as he can and releasing hard into Morty’s ass.

“ _Fuck_ , Morty,” he groans out, letting go of his grandson’s neck to chomp down onto another spot in an attempt to quiet himself somewhat. After a minute of simply crouching there, still in Morty’s ass and back curved almost uncomfortably sharply, he falls back with a soft sigh, the sweat that’d accumulated on his back and ass soaking into the fabric of the couch as he lays there, chest heaving. “Damn, Morty...th-that was...nice,” he mutters, heaving another sigh as he catches his breath. “C-C’mere,” he says, beckoning the half-lidded teen to come lay on top of him.

Morty giggles breathily, nodding in agreement as he crawls up on top of Rick, kissing him gently before resting his head on his grandfather’s sparsely-haired chest. “Y-Yeah, that...w-we should do that again, sometime,” he says with another little chuckle, followed by a loud, long yawn. He winces ever so slightly as it agitates the many hickies and bite marks covering his torso, and he knows for a fact that some have scabbed over, the stiffness obvious, especially in the more sensitive areas.

Rick snorts softly, letting out a short yawn of his own as he wraps long, thin arms around Morty, hugging him close as he lets his eyelids slip shut. “Mm, g-goodnight, Morty. Go to sleep, y-you must be exhausted.” A slight pause, and then, in a much drowsier voice, “L-Love you, y’little shit.”

“I-I love you too, Rick,” Morty slurs out, yawning once more before settling down completely and letting sleep overtake him.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr's changed!! It's now mortysmithh, go send me sinfic ideas + requests!!


End file.
